Hey Rukia!
by Sublime Angel
Summary: Can you feel it? Here...tell me, do you know what that is? Do you know what you do to me? Three hundred years is an awfully long time...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**A/N:** An Ichigo/Rukia oneshot cuz we just love them!

The kids are still in high school and Ichigo's still the same old Ichigo. Just a little bit o' teenage fun to liven things up! Hope you enjoy! R&R, you know how it goes. Kisses!

* * *

**Hey, Rukia!**

Ichigo looked out into the empty hallway and then at his watch. Two minutes. She'd be passing here very soon. He went back in and closed the door. There wouldn't be a class here until fifth period and he knew she would be free now. He took a quick glance at his watch again, a minute to go. Hopefully she wouldn't punch him in the face or anywhere else for that matter.

He could hear the footsteps coming down the hall. It was her. He could tell by the lightness of her steps and the rhythm of her walk. He opened the door and popped his head out.

"Aye, Rukia!" he called out to the passing girl.

"Eh, Ichigo?" she answered, a wondering look on her face, "Daijoubu ka?"

"I wanna show ya something!" he grinned and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the classroom with him.

He shut the door behind them with his foot. She stood before him, arms folded, eyebrow twitching.

"Baka! What's your problem?" she hissed, "You couldn't just ask me like normal people?" and she glared at him angrily.

"Since when're you 'normal people'?" Ichigo teased stepping up to her.

She took a step back and put a hand out in front of her, on his chest, to stop him from coming any closer.

"Since when did you hate living?" was her tarty reply.

He smiled in that Kurosaki way that wasn't quite a smile but couldn't not be called one either and moved closer to her. A trademark smirk of his that annoyed her to no end. Sometimes Rukia wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid look of his face.

"I told ya, I got something I wanna show ya!" he repeated, more meaningfully this time.

"Well? What is it? You finally know how to act your age? Or did you learn how to be a man?" she said quite blandly.

He ignored her insults and grabbed hold of her by the arm again.

"How can I show ya if you keep talking shit like that all the time?" and he pulled her over to one of the desks, "You need to learn how to shut up sometimes!" and he picked her up and planted her down firmly on top the same desk.

Rukia's eyes widened with shock and then narrowed in anger. He appraised her legs covertly. After all, she did have nice long, slim legs. They looked pretty good in the short school skirt!

"Wanna tell me just what the hell you think you're doing, teme!" she growled at him.

Ichigo just grinned at her again.

"But I gotta admit, I do like you when you're all riled up like this…"

He now stood directly in front of her, between her legs, his arms resting on either side of the desk.

"It's kinda hott, you know?" and he grinned in that sly way that made her know he was up to something for sure.

"I-Ichigo?" she murmured, still unsure of what he was planning to do at this point.

"I've been wondering for some time now, since that ain't a real body you're in, if you'd be able to feel it or not,"

_Feel?_ she wondered.

"If it'd be like normal, or if there wouldn't be any difference at all."

What was he going on about?

"You're still a girl, and you still get mad, and you punch mean and fight dirty, and you sure do know how to let loose on a guy, so…" one of his hands moved from the edge of the desk and took hold of hers, but rather gently, not like when he had grabbed her earlier, "Tell me, Rukia, can you feel it?"

Her eyes widened again.

"F-feel?" she stammered, feeling a foreign sensation creeping up inside her stomach.

Ichigo brought her hand to his lips.

"Mmm…" he whispered against her hand, "Can you?"

And he kissed it tenderly.

Rukia froze in shock. W-what was he doing?!!

Her free hand gripped the edge of the desk tightly. Ichigo's other hand moved from the desk to wrap itself around her waist and rest on the small of her back. He pulled her forward into him slightly. She blinked uncomfortably.

"Ichigo…?" she whispered unsteadily.

He stepped closer into the open space between her legs and then closed them around the back of his own as he stood. He could feel her trembling as his touch became more familiar and smiled a little. He took her other hand in his and brought it up to rest over his heart.

"Can you feel that, Rukia-san?" he whispered against her ear, "Do you know what that is?"

She looked down at her hand. She could feel his heart beating wildly under her palm, but damn it if he wasn't showing it at all on his face.

"You can, can't you?" he said, answering his own question, "Wanna know why it's like that?"

Ichigo brought his hand around to her chin and raised her face to meet his eyes. Her face was full of apprehension.

"It's a funny story actually," he said grinning embarrassedly and rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

"Nani?" she murmured.

"Heh heh, yeah, it's been like that ever since the first day I met you…"

_Since you met me?_

"I often wondered about it you know," a single finger came up and trailed down the side of her cheek, tracing the outline of her jaw tenderly, "What the hell was it about you that did this to me?" his eyes had lowered while speaking.

He took hold of both her hands in his this time and pulled her to him. Ichigo smiled tenderly at her and wrapped his arms around her slender frame. She shivered involuntarily.

_What are you doing to me Ichigo?_

He was creating a rising warmth inside her that she couldn't control or even stop. It was growing and she had no way to hold it back.

"Want me to tell ya? After all, that's the reason why I brought you in here in the first place…so I could show you…"

She still didn't answer him.

"Won't ya say something back?" he asked, wondering why the normally very verbal girl was all of a sudden so silent, "You know if I'm going to kiss you the least you can do is say something before this all goes shot to hell…"

"Kiss me?" she squeaked.

If she'd never done it before, Rukia turned completely red for the first time in her life. The blood rose to her cheeks and face and her skin felt quite hot.

"Want me to?" he quipped.

She blanched. He was taken aback by the look on her face.

"Geez Rukia-san, you act like you've never been kissed by a guy before!" he exclaimed, "I thought you were at least three hundred years old…ain't that what you said?" he mumbled testily.

"K-kiss me?" she managed to get out again.

Was she in shock?

"If you insist," he said in a more serious tone and cupped her face in his hands.

Rukia's eyes flashed with panic. He felt her tense up in his arms. She looked like a cornered rabbit, frightened for life.

"Something the matter, Rukia?" he asked, halting in his movements.

She looked like her was trying to kill her rather than kiss her!

"Ichigo I…"

"Don't be surprised," he told her seriously, looking directly into her eyes,

The taller teen lovingly caressed her check with his long fingers and brushed that one stray lock of hair from her face.

"I-chigo?"

Now she was confused.

Ichigo stared down at the shorter girl in front of him. He'd really been meaning to tell her for some time now. He just hadn't been able to bring himself to do it as yet.

"After all, you are a really beautiful girl you know," his tone was different again, lower and softer.

But now he could.

Rukia felt a pounding in her chest and ears, blood rushing to the surface of her skin, wherever he was touching her. She was finding it hard to breathe or think rationally with him this close to her.

"Tell me…" she murmured involuntarily.

It seemed that her brain and body had a mind of their own because she didn't recall wanting or meaning to say that, especially not out loud even if she did!

Ichigo's hand moved to cup her chin. The fluttering sensation inside was worsening, but she didn't care anymore. His face moved closer to hers. She couldn't stop it.

"Baka," he whispered, laughing softly, his breath tickling her lips, "you're such a strange girl…"

She didn't want to stop it.

"I want you Rukia!" he whispered hotly.

The female shinigami blushed again, under his intense gaze. She watched in frozen fascination as Ichigo's lips drew closer until they were touching hers. His eyes closed. She couldn't close hers. She wanted to watch him do it. Wanted to see the-

"But since it's your _first_ kiss and all, I should let you know that you're supposed to kiss with your eyes closed!" he said cheekily and moved away from her.

She growled.

"Teme!" Rukia hissed, gripping tight on to the front of his shirt.

"Eh? What's your problem?" he said blandly, moving away from her.

He moved over to the desk opposite the one she was sitting on and leant against it casually.

"You know, I've come to the conclusion that since you _are_ three hundred years old and all, I may be moving a little to fast for you, and you're probably out of practice with this stuff, so guess what? I'll give you the opportunity to go get some practice and then come back and we'll continue this, okay?" Ichigo stated matter-of-factly.

Steam poured out from her ears and she was quickly turning red again, but this time it was a completely different emotion causing it!

She didn't move but sat there clenching her fists angrily, so tight that her nails dug painfully into her palms.

"You're a real jerk, you know that Ichigo?" she ground out through gritted teeth.

"Me?" he asked innocently and moved over to her again.

Ichigo put a hand on her thigh and grabbed firm hold of her other leg.

"A jerk?" he crooned and his hand moved higher up her leg to the hem of her skirt. Her breath caught in her throat.

"You really wanna lose that hand don't you?" she snapped.

He pouted.

"And here I thought I was being a good friend by wanting to make you feel like everyone else…"

"Well unfortunately for you, you big idiot, I'm not like everyone else am I?" she snarled.

"I know!" he replied, "You aren't because you don't feel at all!"

Rukia's hand moved of its own volition. It was so fast he didn't even see when she did it. He just felt a resounding stinging on his cheek. He smirked wickedly at her.

"I guess you do after all, and I guess I _can_ make you feel,"

Ichigo put one hand on her shoulder, and rested the other one over her heart. Her heart was thumping wildly.

"You need to slow that thing down else you might bust a vein!" he told her.

She chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Wanna hear something embarrassing? It's been like that since you pulled me in here," she confessed.

He felt her legs tighten around the back of his own once more.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm,"

"I make it go thumpedy thump thump huh?" he murmured, his lips coming awfully close to hers again.

They were a hair's breadth apart. She opened her mouth to speak and they touched noses.

"Yeah, but I'd rather you make me feel…"

"Well since you insist…" he murmured, his breath mingling with hers.

"I do-…"

She was cut off by the instant contact of his lips with hers. Ichigo's lips crashed into her own with lightning speed and she was silenced immediately. She was soft, just like he thought she'd be. Ichigo pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Rukia clutched on to his shoulders and when he pulled her tighter she buried her fingers in his unruly mop of hair. His palm found its way to the small of her back and pushed her up against him. Mouths moved and melded against each other slowly but fervently, meshing together perfectly. She tasted unlike any he had before and Ichigo was filled with an even greater desire to have more of that.

_Let me in Rukia…_

Rukia was falling slowly, sinking like stone in the sea. This was…it was…he was…this feeling was… She couldn't breathe properly or think straight. All she knew was Ichigo, that one word stuck on repeat, over and over inside her head. All she felt was Ichigo. All she could taste was Ichigo, and all she wanted was more…

"I-chi-go…" she murmured into his mouth.

It was absolute sin! The orange-haired boy seized the opportunity and artfully slid his tongue between her parted lips into her mouth. She clutched his shirt tighter as he deepened the kiss, trying to draw him in a deep as she could and arched her body up against his. He growled as he felt her curves being pressed into his torso and Rukia shivered at the feral sound. It made her tingle with want.

"Rukia…" he moaned, his finger pressing into her back, her legs wrapped around his like vines.

She smiled into the kiss at the sound if her name falling from his lips and felt him tug at the back of her shirt with his left hand. Her own fingers had been pulling at his while they kissed and she'd succeeded in freeing one side from his waist. Her skirt had ridden all the way up her thighs due to her hooking her legs around his. Ichigo's right hand slid from her waist down to her leg and grasped hold of her knee. He rubbed it gently, in a slow circular motion, and Rukia felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end; he gave her goosebumps.

Rukia's hand found its way under his shirt to his abdomen. She raked her nails slowly down over the firm muscles and taut skin. A shudder ran through his body at that moment. Her touch did that to him. He groaned again and broke away from her lips. She didn't even have time to protest as he pulled back her head and brought his lips to the sensitive skin of her neck. The flesh was soft and smooth and so very fair.

Ichigo trailed kisses down the side of her neck. He lowered his head in order to reach her collarbone and after teasing the skin lightly, Ichigo marked her as his own! He bit down on the supple flesh and felt her nails dig into his shoulder from the slight wave of pain that flashed over her. As quickly as it hurt, he soothed it instantly with his tongue and more tender kisses. Rukia felt her knees threatening to give out from beneath her when he sucked down on the sink between the middle of her collarbone at the bottom of her neck.

The girl felt herself weaken with his kiss. She could only moan out nonsensical syllables as he wrought havoc on her body. Her hold on his shirt was so strong that she ripped two buttons right off. Ichigo didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest. He returned the favour by skillfully removing her shirt from off her with only one hand. Rukia suddenly grew conscious of herself, bared before him like that. Her natural instinct made her arms come up protectively over herself on reflex. Ichigo stopped kissing her and took both of her hands in his.

"Rukia, look at me…"

She looked up.

"I won't hurt you Rukia," and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

When he pulled away, her shirt suddenly appeared before her eyes. Her eyes reflected what she wanted to ask. He smiled warmly at the girl that made him weak and she felt like melting into a puddle.

"I can wait," and he put the shirt around her shoulders, "I won't rush you either cuz I don't want you to be afraid of me."

They both knew that he was physically stronger than her by at least five times more. But she also knew that he would never use that strength against her. Only to protect her, not hurt her. She was silent. He shot her a lopsided grin and began tucking his shirt back in to his pants.

"Wow, you really ripped 'em off huh?" he mused wonderingly when he tried rebuttoning his shirt.

He gave up realizing that he would need new buttons. Ishida would definitely have some on him. Ichigo then began helping her put back on her shirt. He held it up for her while she slid her arms into the sleeves and then he pulled the front together like a coat. He ran his fingers down the length of the front of the shirt searching for the first button…the tips brushed against the ample curve of her left breast.

Rukia felt her breath hitch in her chest. His fingers froze.

Ichigo didn't know whether to pull away instantly, apologise, or wait for her to yell at him. He was hoping they could go with option B.

"Gome-…" he began.

Rukia gazed at him, a tentative look in her eyes. He blinked and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Ruk-…"

He was silenced again, this time by the sight of her slender fingers unbuttoning the shirt he had just put on for her. Ichigo felt something in his gut twitch. The shirt was no longer buttoned and it hung there on her, waiting to be opened. Ichigo's jaw tightened. She reached out a hand and pulled him roughly to her by his shirtfront. The front of his thighs collided with the desk.

"Gomen-nasai…" she murmured, "…for any more buttons I may make you loose next…"

She let go of his hand and sat there waiting. He reached up to her shoulders and slowly pushed her shirt back, pulling it down her arms. Rukia leant into Ichigo's tall, warm frame and breathed in deeply his scent.

She felt his fingers on her arms.

Her shirt fluttered noiselessly to the floor.

She felt his fingertips on the straps at her shoulders.

Felt him pull them down so that they hung loosely on her upper arms.

His shirt disappeared.

She moved faster than he expected.

He felt the cool of her palm against his chest. The tips of her nails across his abdomen and ribs.

He felt her lace against his bare skin.

He saw black, and a sky blue bow.

She felt his hands on the clasp, the material falling away from her burning skin.

He felt the firm swell of her on him.

No more barriers. Nothing to stop them.

She saw his lips descend.

He saw the deep violet of her eyes.

Saw the lashes flutter in sheer pleasure as he touched her for the first time.

Felt his fingers trace her outline, slip down the slope of her valley.

She moaned out in a breathy voice.

His lips met quivering flesh and soothed them still.

He felt fingers dig into his shoulders and scalp.

"Rukia…" he whispered over her, his hot breath brushing over her lightly like tiny feathers.

They were going to be so late for their next class…

* * *

Wow (fans self wit a fan) I had to stop it there cuz its s'posed ta be a short oneshot and not a detailed, sexy, heated, intense…moving along lol! Hope ya'll liked it. Review because that's what gives you more when you ask for it (and I hope you ask for it!). Toodles! 


End file.
